demon_howlfandomcom-20200213-history
Clair Walker
NPC guild member of the Crescent Glow Guild. History Clair was left orphaned at the age of five, living in an orphanage until she was seven she ran away and met Cebby who claimed her as his companion. A few months later the two met Jim who adopted the little girl as his 'grand daughter' and taught her Celestial Magic and gave her her first key, Horolgium. A few years later she would run into Avalon as she tried to complete her mission to protect the town, Clair along with Jim helped her gain the information she sought with the help of Crux. After the mission in the Crystal City Clair and Cebby would go with Avalon, Jim, and Ashton to begin the guild Crescent Glow. Personality Clair is a cheerful child who has a tendency to try too hard which usually ends with her in tears and Cebby growling and grumping for a long while. She is very kind hearted and tries her best to help those around her, she often helps her grandfather in running the bar in the guild, usually by making simple dishes or deserts. Her best friend is Cebby and she seems to look up to both Ashton and Avalon greatly often getting her feelings hurt by Ashton's rather blunt and crude behavior as she sees him as a big brother figure. Her dream is to one day gather all of the golden gate keys and meat the Celestial King. Appearance Clair is a small child with light brown hair usually worn in pigtails or braids, she tends to wear either sundresses and simple pants and frilly tops along with either sandles or boots that look quite a bit like Avalons. She carries her keys on a loop that connects to a chain that can be either worn around her neck or around her waist like a belt. She is tiny for her age but constantly swears that she 'is not a child!'. Her guild mark can be found on her right palm and is a pale blue. Magic Clair uses Celestial Gate Keys and currently holds five silver keys. ~Crux- "The Southern Cross" Crux is a human like cross Crux has a lot of information about all Celestial Spirits and their masters, either in the present or in the past. As Crux is a silver key there is more than one, Clair's Crux is a character of older age who has a long white beard in the shape of a cross. ~Caelum- "The Chisel" Caelum appears as more of an item than a being. It takes three different forms to attack. # Sword Form: In this form, Caelum transform into its namesake, a large chisel which is used as a sword-like weapon. The sphere transforms and protrudes a long, dark metal bar tipped with a chisel cut that is surrounded by its metallic, halo-like structure in the center, and the sphere features a black handle which can be used as a hilt. # Flight Form: In this form, it appears as a simple winged sphere that has displayed mobility. # Cannon Form: In this form, Caelum appears as a high-tech cannon. Its body expands, gaining two black structures on its bottom that resemble legs and two metal parts on its sides that resemble arms. Its center protrudes, forming a white cannon covered in black metal that has a green center. Caelum's top lifts up like a hood. * Energy Blast: In this form, Caelum can launch powerful blasts of green energy, one of which was shown to incapacitate both Loke and Aries and send them back to the Celestial Spirit World in one shot. * Expert Detection: In this form, Caelum is able to detect unseen opponents, such as Racer, and target them with near precision. ~Polaris- "The Bear Cub" Polaris is an giant mechanical bear that relies on its strength from its large size, Clair's Polaris is blue. ~Horologium- "The Pendulum Clock" as a silver key there are more than one, Clair's Horologium is a large round clock with a small door on the lower half that Clair can enter his face through, his clock hands make up his mustache , he has the habit of saying 'tick' after sentences. Horologium has combat and non-combat uses. ~Pyxis- "The Compass" Pyxis looks like a crimson penguin with a big round face. It has a compass on top of its head. Cebby Clairs constant companion, he takes the form of a black and white boarder collie who has an odd talent of his own. He grows depending on his mood. Sometimes appearing as a deformed chibi of himself small enough to fit in Clair's pocket, other times as large as a bear big enough to carry two people. His other talents being that he is able to build a shield or barrier around himself to either block attacks or use in an offensive manner by turning himself into a battering ram with the shield turning into a spear like shape in front of him. He cannot talk although Clair seems to be able to understand his barks, whines, and growls and talks to him as if he's a human. His guild mark is on his right hind paw pad and is white.